


Cas Takes Grass

by sexylibrarian12



Series: Risque Rhymes [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Boys Kissing, Crack, First Time, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, pot brownies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I mean, I don't think I need to explain this one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Takes Grass

When Dean arrived back at the bunker he found some very concerning evidence in the kitchen: there was a glass with the remnants of milk in the bottom, brown cake-like crumbs, and a tiny shred of tinfoil all sitting on the table. He knew immediately what all this meant and rushed into the living room.

“Dude! Did you eat my brownies?” he demanded of Sam.

“No, jerk, I know better than that.” Sam gave him a bitch face.

Dean grumbled as he left the room. He went to his next target’s bedroom and banged on the door.

“Cas?” he yelled against the solid wood. There was no answer so he tried again. “Cas, you in there?”

After a brief pause he heard a strange sound coming from inside the room - Cas was giggling.

“Come in!” Dean heard him wheeze out through a laugh and he cautiously opened the door.

“Dean!” Cas exclaimed a little too loudly for the space.

“He-hey, Cas. How ya feelin’, buddy?” Dean asked, a mixture of humor and irritation in his voice.

“I feel… I feel just great, Dean.” Cas grinned dopily at him. 

“Yeeeaaah, I’m sure you do. Hey, uh, did you happen to eat some of my brownies?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry…” his face suddenly dropped into an adorable frown. “I can make you more, though!” Cas brightened as the idea struck him. 

“No, no, that’s okay. Are there any left?” Dean asked hopefully.

“Oh, yeah, I only ate two, there’s two more… Here…” He reached across the bed and took the tinfoil wrapped packet off the nightstand, handing it to Dean.

“Uh, thanks. So, yeah, these are pot brownies, Cas. I’m guessing you didn’t know that?”

“Oh. No. No, I didn’t.” Cas was suddenly very sober, as if he thought he was in trouble. He looked a lot like a kid who’d been caught pilfering cookies, which actually wasn’t far from the truth.

“Well, how about I join you.” Dean smirked. Cas’s face lit up again and he slowly nodded his head.

“Yeah, I want to feel like this together.” And if Dean wasn’t mistaken he could see a little spark of heat in those glassy blue eyes. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back - gonna go get some milk.”

Dean leaned in and gave Cas a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the room.

 

Twenty minutes later the other two brownies were gone, along with Dean’s shirt, and he and Cas were lying on the bed together laughing hysterically at cat videos on the laptop.

Cas rolled onto his side and buried his face in Dean’s neck, slapping him on the chest in an effort to get his own laughter under control. His fingertips grazed Dean’s nipple and Dean jumped at the unexpected twinge it sent down his spine. This only caused Cas to giggle harder.

“Mmm, what’s the matter, Dean? Feeling horny?” Cas purred in his ear.

Dean was caught between wanting to laugh at Cas’s unusually free use of such a colloquial term and the fire those words lit in him. He groaned and rolled over, the laptop sliding off his stomach and landing on the floor with a dull thud. They both ignored it as Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pressed their bodies together.

“Looks like I’m not the only one.” Dean leered as he thrust his hips forward. “You’re hard as a rock!”

Cas looked down between them.

“Oh, I guess I am.” he giggled and ground into Dean. Dean hummed his approval and kissed Cas deeply, the other man’s mouth opening eagerly for him. 

It wasn’t long before they were both down to their boxers, lips smashed together, arms grappling against each other’s solid bodies trying to touch everywhere at once. They’d been like this before - rutting against one another until they came - but never further. They were both scared of their feelings for each other, especially Dean, and hadn’t had the courage to go beyond this. 

But now Dean moved his kisses to Cas’s jaw, his neck, slowly working his way to his ear. 

“I want to touch you.” he whispered. His voice was low with desperation and unsteady with nerves, but he pushed the words out before he lost what little fortitude he had. 

“Yes…” Cas moaned quietly and that was all Dean needed. 

With slightly trembling hands Dean slid his fingers down Cas’s torso, teased his sharp hipbones, dipped into the waistband of his boxers. Cas gasped and his hips jerked up. 

“Mmm, so sensitive.” Dean breathed as he awkwardly pulled down the underwear. 

They both started to giggle again as Dean wrestled the tight fabric from Cas’s body, but it was soon suppressed as Cas’s thick cock sprang free and Dean’s eyes went wide at the sight. 

Dean’s fingers ghosted over the smooth, hard length and Cas gave a violent shudder.

“Oh, Dean!” he cried. “It feels so much better like this!”

Dean grinned like a fool and started to stroke him slowly, watching the other man come apart. Cas was beyond words and let loose a series of sultry moans. Dean’s grip was just tight enough to cause a little friction without hurting Cas and he began stroking faster. Cas threw his head back and cried out at a particularly good twist of Dean’s wrist near the head. 

“Hey, Cas, can you, uh… do you think you could touch me, too?” Dean asked tentatively. 

He shouldn’t have worried; Cas nearly lunged at him and slammed him onto the bed. Cas removed Dean’s boxers with almost unnatural agility and he would have been intimidated by Cas’s ferocity if it didn’t turn him on so much. Cas’s touch was electric and he lost himself in the pleasure for a moment before coming back to himself and remembering that he was supposed to be making his boyfriend feel good, too.

He maneuvered Cas so he was straddling Dean’s hips and their cocks rubbed against one another. Cas moaned long and low as Dean wrapped a big hand around them both and stroked over the heads to wet his palm with their combined precum. It wasn’t as smooth as he would have liked, but they were too wrapped up in pleasure for him to bother finding the K-Y.

Dean pumped steadily and they panted harshly; Cas writhed as they rushed toward their climaxes. Cas came with a staccato shout and Dean followed with a grunt as he watched his beautiful angel spill. 

Cas slumped forward and buried his face in Dean’s neck. Neither of them cared, for the moment, that there was a sticky mess between them. They lay dazed and sated, breathing in the heady scent of sweat and sex. 

“Dean…” Cas groaned. “That was amazing…”

“Yeah…” Dean breathed.

“We should do it again. Really soon.” 

“Yeah…” Dean agreed. “But first a shower.”

Cas grinned and kissed him before they got up and stumbled to the bathroom.

They didn’t get much sleep that night.


End file.
